Little Caesar
by rabbit-miza
Summary: This story is about 5 year old Caesar as he goes on a little adventure out of curiosity. This story has nothing to do with people in the real world, may they be alive or passed. Plus, I've changed the rating of this story to T for reasons and self-doubt.
1. Chapter 1 LIttle Caesar

_Author's note: I wanted to write a little fiction about little Caesar and his unwritten adventures while traveling with his parents. But it turned out to be too long, so I have to break it down into 4 chapters. This story is inspired by yogurt, Malay and Indonesian language and the fact that kidnapping is a serious crime that everyone should fight against (Not blame people for not taking care of their child... That is just mean.)_

**_THIS FANFICTION is not related to anyone in the real world. This is purely fiction and may not even be logically true._**

-/

Chapter1/4

Rafael and Violeta were ambitious people; smart ambitious people. I won't bore you on how they met. I would obviously ruin the story. But then they got married and continued to reach for their goal together. The two of them were like partners in crime. Only, they were dealing in science. So they were partners in science, until wonderful news reached their ears. There will be a new Salazar on the way soon. They were very very happy but still kept working on their project. They travelled all over the world meeting new scientists, sharing knowledge and gaining some in return. Then, in Rome, the baby was born and who knew they'd named him after the most iconic figure of Rome, Caesar, pronounced César, because of the parents' proud heritage. Ok, so that was rather cliché but let's move on.

Caesar was thought to be a normal bouncing baby boy at first. Only he didn't bounce much which strikes the parents odd. Then they began to notice Caesar's weird behavior. He would stare and observe his parents movements, listened when people talk and laugh when his father burn things or made the toaster explode. The Two older Salazar didn't know what to make of their child. "It's like he's learning from observing us," said the woman and she was right. The baby was learning and it was the influence of his parents weird working habits did it became like that.

Nevertheless, there was no other baby with a bigger curiosity than that child. They say curiosity kills the cat and that cats have nine lives but with a curiosity as big as Caesar's, nine lives would be gone in a matter of seconds. Fortunately for Caesar, he was also blessed with luck. His luck however had an inverted effect on everyone else around him. This made Caesar a big threat to everyone. If only he knew it himself.

The three Salazar now traveled the world together; learning about science like a normal happy family. However, Caesar wasn't seen as normal. He didn't make many friends, until they moved to an island in South East Asia known as Indonesia. There he met and saved his first friend. He was only 5 years old.


	2. Chapter 2 At the Warehouse

_Author's note: There may be some misinterpreted fact about yogurt in here. I don't mean to make you think differently about yogurt. I like yogurt myself but it's a good fact misused to make a joke. So please don't get offended. I have also used a direct word that refers to the female body part. I feel the need to announced it here because I come from community that does not say the word in public...ever, heck we give organs all sorts of names just because we don't want to say the word, and hope you don't feel I'm being too straightforward. I don't know if this chapter is suitable for children but keep in mind this is all for humor. Enjoy. :) _

**_THIS FANFICTION is not related to anyone in the real world. This is purely fiction and may not even be logically true._**

-/

Chapter 2/4

One afternoon, the Salazar went to meet a renowned local scientist who made a Warehouse his laboratory. There were many people at the site. They were mostly people who had business and were checking their cargos. It was a little after 12 when they reached warehouse 75.

"Welcome Dr Salazar, I've been looking forward to this meeting," said a grandpa-looking man in a brown working shirt.  
"Please Dr Chandra, No need for formalities. You can call me Rafael. This is my wife, Violeta."  
"Then please, call me Remy. It is a pleasure to meet you both in person and oh?" he looked down noticing a small boy holding on to Violeta's hand, "Who is this?"

"My name is Caesar Salazar. My mother's name ish Violeta and my father's name ish Rafael. Our house ish 36, Ring Valley, New Zealand."  
"No, mi hijo. Our house is now in Indonesia, remember?"  
"Indonechia? Oh yesh. Apa khabar. 15, Laichee road, Jakarta."  
"Hahaha, you speak good Indonesian my boy. Caesar sudah makan?"

He stared blankly at the man. He was actually looking at the man's eyes. They were brown but had an outer ring that was blue-ish grey. '

"Arcus Senilis," said the boy.  
"Oh?" the man was surprised to hear the small boy said such a big word, especially when he mispronounced 'is'.  
"Your eyes have blue-ish grey outer ring. It's called Arcus Senilis right?"  
"Why, yes. It is common in the elderly. Another sign that I am old, other than constant back pain," He laughed heartily. 'This is a special boy indeed,' he thought to himself.

"Caesar loves science as much as we do," said Rafael. 'Maybe even more' he thought. "And he's a fast learner. Give him a few hours and he'll figure a good response to your question." said Rafael.  
"Wonderful, wonderful. Now why don't I show you the molecular stabilizer and the charts we talked about on the phone?"

"Can I come too?" Caesar asked as the grandpa-looking man opened the door.  
"It might be a little dangerous my dear. Why don't we wait outside while your father talks to Dr Chandra"  
"But Violeta, you have looked forward to the demonstration for months. Let me stay with Caesar."  
"Well you've been talking about it all morning." she replied.

The Two Salazars started arguing and at first it was a harmless act until their eyebrows turned upside down into a frown and toaster came into the discussion.  
"Ahem," Dr Chandra coughed to get their attention, "Why don't the three of us go in? Caesar can stay with my son for a while. You two will get along really fine." Violeta and Rafael looked at each other and back to the man.

Caesar didn't know what happened next but by the time he snapped out of staring at a rusty metal bar, his parents was gone. He didn't know how but their parents had left him outside. No wait, they had said something. 'What was it again? Hmmm... Something about Dr Chandra's son. Remy? No. That was his first name,' the boy thought. Caesar looked around. Certainly there were other people there but he didn't feel like looking for Dr Chandra's son.

Then a voice came from his right, "Fuh, panas hari ini." _(Fuh, It's hot today.)_  
He turned his head and saw a tall woman with a very well-kept braided hair.

The woman was probably in her early 30s. She waved her hand like a fan. She was wearing a leather jacket zipped up to her neck and skinny jeans that highlighted her very beautiful legs. Not bad for a 30-year-old. Ahem. Anyway, she placed a bag on an average wooden crate near where Caesar was standing and rummaged for something in it.

"Hey," she said to Caesar and took out a vitagen pack. Caesar noticed that there were 5 distinct bottles with 3 different colors.  
"Want one?" she cut the plastic wrapper and dangled a bottle in front of him.  
"Here, it's grape. You like grape right?" She gave him a bottle and squatted down, legs wide apart like a man, while leaning against the crate.

She didn't use a straw but tore open the aluminum cover and chugged the drink down with gusto. She finished it in one go and a very long "AAAHH". She wiped her lips with the back of her hand and look at Caesar.

"Aren't you hot in that tiny vest?" she asked.  
Caesar shook his head and answered, "No. I like my vest. It makes me look like papi. Like a scientist."  
'Wow. So young and already knows what he wants to be.' she stretched her arms over her head and clumsily grab another vitagen.

"When I was your age, all I wanted to be was a fish."  
Caesar didn't say anything although he thought that was ridiculous.  
The woman sensed the boy's confusion and continued saying, "Well, only because I love to play with water. But hey... I was young and stupid. I didn't know any better."

Caesar had finished his initial observation on this person and decided to ask, "If you're hot, why are you wearing a leather jacket?"

'Wow. Knows about leather too' the woman paused from drinking her second yogurt.  
"Well, maybe because I'm not wearing anything underneath." she smirked. That was a joke but Caesar didn't know it until a few years later.

This person caught Caesar's attention. Of all the types of human he had met, none were as barbaric as this one. 'Maybe Darwin's theory of evolution has some merits after all' he wondered.

Caesar squatted down with both hands holding the grape flavored yogurt. He stared at the woman and duck-squat a little closer.

"Cuaca begini boleh masak telur atas kepala,"  
(_You can cook an egg on the head in a weather like this.)  
_she said and wiped a sweat out of her eyes. She noticed Caesar's weird sitting position and thought 'Oh god, I hope he isn't doing number 2.'

'Want me to open that for you?" she said instead.

Caesar didn't even hear the Question. Instead he stared at the woman as she drank her third yogurt and said,  
"Did you know there are bacteria in yogurts?"

"Er. No." the woman said as she tried to faint interest in the subject and started drinking her fourth yogurt slowly.  
"The bacteria are found mostly in aminal poop and vaginas." he said, paraphrasing all science word for the barbaric woman.  
The woman spat out whatever yogurt she had in her mouth. She choked and coughed. She frantically took out a tissue from her pocket and wiped her mouth.  
It wasn't that she just heard about the bacteria. For all she know it could be untrue. Would you believe a child as small as little Caesar if it was you? (I don't think so.) What made her choked was the fact that she couldn't believe what this boy had just said.

"I'm sorry did you just say animal poop and-"

"Vagina?" the boy interrupted. "Yeah. Why?"

"Do you know what that word means?" she asked cautiously.

"Aminal poop?"

"No, The other one."

"Vagina?"

"Yeah." 'He can say vagina well but not animal. What has his parents been teaching this boy?' she thought silently.

Caesar took time before he answered. Opting to not paraphrase anymore facts for the woman he blurted out, "Vagina ish the muscular tube leading from the external genitals to the cervix of most female mammals." The woman closed her legs a bit together. Fortunately for her Caesar was then looking at the yogurt mixed with the sandy ground.  
"I've never seen one though. Papi says that's advance science."  
The woman didn't know what to say. Honestly she was really concerned about what this boy was thinking.

"You must be really popular in kindergarten" she said a bit sarcastically.  
"I don't go to kindergarten. I did once but the other kids always hit me. They said I was weird."  
"Aww." the woman bawled. 'Discrimination comes at a very young age now. What is the world coming to?'

"Did you hit them back?" she asked and leaned forward.  
"No. I didn't know how to. Papi wanted to teach me but mami said no. They still argue about it." Caesar found a stick and started playing with the yogurt, mixing it together and drawing equations too.  
"Want me to teach you?" The woman said leaning even closer to the little boy.  
"Teach me about what?" he looked up, eyes squinting because of the sun.  
"Boxing! It's very easy and fun. You'll love it." She said and stood up grabbing Caesar by his collar lifting the poor boy off his tiny feet. The grape vitagen was thrown away from his tiny hands.  
She placed him on the ground in the middle of the road and stood opposite of him. The clouds had just blocked the sun when she began.

"Now, follow me," She lifted both hands and stood in a boxing stance; legs slightly bent and one hand is higher than the other.

Caesar copied her but his hands were too close to his body.

"No, no. Try lifting your elbow a bit." He did so but lifted it too high and looked as though he'll be doing the chicken dance soon.

"No no, like this," the woman kneeled and corrected his stance. "Keep your elbow near your body but not too close. One hand near the face and the other a little lower near your chest. Legs bend ready to pounce." She took a step back and saw Caesar standing like a real boxer. A little awkward but better than the first time.

"Perfect."

"What's next?" Caesar asked.

"That's all."

"That's it?"

"Yup."

"I thought boxing requires one to use their fist." Caesar stood straight but hands still in boxing mode.  
"Yep. But you only need it to provoke someone. Your true strength is science." She said proudly.  
She wasn't really going to teach the boy how to box. She only wanted him to stand and defend himself. The boy didn't quite fully understand but then said "Oh! I stand like a boxer but fight with science."  
"But you can only use it in defense and not for offense. Unless, it's for protecting the ones you love. Then you can go all science on them."

A note the boy would forever remember. However, in the future he'll go up against a man named Hunter Cain and realize that science isn't very good in a fight against muscles.

Suddenly a raspy voice came from an unknown walkie-talkie.  
The woman turned away from Caesar, opened her jacket and took out a small device.

"Kami baru dapat lead baru. Mereka berada di kawasan kamu. Gudang 73."  
_(We got a new lead. They're in your area. Warehouse 73.)  
_  
"Roger. Aku dua gudang dari mereka. Aku pergi dulu."  
_(Roger. I'm two Warehouses away from them. I'll go in first.)  
_the woman said and shut off her walkie-talkie right in the middle of receiving new orders.

"Ok Little scientist, I have to go for a quick business. You stay here a while for a while." She led Caesar away from the streets and made him stand between the crate and warehouse 75's door. Caesar didn't have a chance to object when the woman stood and left. There was nothing interesting left for Caesar to observe. Then in a distance he saw a black van. The van was open and in it lay a beautiful Barometer encase in mahogany frame. Caesar's eyes grew big. The Barometer was like a beacon calling to Caesar. In a heartbeat the boy was suddenly in the van pressing his face to the glass case. Yes, nine lives aren't enough for this one.

The door of the van closed on him and voices outside quarreled. Before the van moved away, Caesar heard "Kau culik lagi satu kenape? Yang kat gudang tu pun kite tak boleh kasi makan!"  
_(Why did you 'culik' another one? We can't even feed the rest at the warehouse!"  
_  
'Makan' that's the second time he heard it today.


	3. Chapter 3 Where is Little Caesar?

_Author's note: There's blood in this story caused from an injury I'm not sure if it's serious or not. So if you feel uneasy about blood, it's better to ask me what happen instead. :) Oh, and I also took the liberty to translate the language into the one in the brackets. I'm not from Indonesia but I am from its neighboring country. This translation isn't a direct one but it is from what I understand. To be honest I may have used Bahasa Melayu from Malaysia. I wanted to study the Indonesian Language but by using it but I'm still years away from grasping it. My brain is working very slowly lately. _

_Anyway,_

**_THIS FANFICTION is not related to anyone in the real world. This is purely fiction and may not even be logically true._**

-/

Chap 3/4

Last time we saw little Caesar he was stuck to a Barometer in a black van and if you haven't figured out what 'culik' means, don't worry, Caesar haven't either. However, he's a 5-year-old boy who is fascinated in an instrument measuring atmospheric pressure, who can blame him.

Well let me enlighten you. 'Culik' means kidnap and that's right. Caesar has been kidnapped.

Later in trial, (because we all know Caesar won't be shipped off to another country, sold or abuse by brainless people, or be held for ransom...He's destined for greater things... You've watch the show right? You know what I mean...) Anyway, the kidnappers would say "We didn't kidnap all of them, one just suddenly appeared."

"You really think we'd believe that one child just suddenly appeared in your van?" the prosecutor would say.

"Yes, a boy. He was a weird one."

"There were no boys kidnapped except for 3 babies. So unless babies can appear out of thin air I think this is B*LL**IT!"

The court will then erupt into a series of battles where attorneys and prosecutors go at it with each other. The audiences will place bets as the judge jump in to get order. It was a serious trial. However, that description was from the eyes of an 8-year-old girl who was also a sister to an abducted child. She had a very hyper imagination.

That was a bit sidetracked from our main story.

Right, let's continue.

So, where DOES the story continues? Why, with the parents of course.  
A few minutes after the van had left, Rafael, Violeta and Dr Chandra emerged from the same door.

"That is an amazing invention Remy. I look forward to the lecture you'll be giving next Monday," Rafael said as he followed Violeta out.

"It is a little accomplishment if compared with what you are building," Dr Chandra laughed heartily. "I will make sure the organizing committee reserves three seats. I'm sure Caesar will be pleased to know he'll get to come too."

"Speaking of Caesar," Violeta said while looking around. "Where is he?"

The three adults look around then they search all over the area. Behind the crate, near the rubbish bins, inside the rubbish bins (curiosity did get our little kitten dirty at times. Can't be too careful now) and finally inside the lab. He may be 5 but there were many times when his parents found him in a lock study fast asleep. (How he got in will always remain a mystery.)

Dr Chandra and Rafael went inside to look around. They didn't find anything so they came out to a restless Violeta.

"Look! I found this on the ground," she announced and showed them the grape vitagen. "And there are signs of liquid spilled on the ground too!" she points to the area near the crate. "Could something might have happened to Caesar?"

Dr Chandra inspects the vitagen and chuckled.  
"Ah yes. Now I remember. Caesar must be with my son. They probably went to the main gate. They sell all sorts of food there."

"Oh? I thought that man over there is your son." Rafael said and pointed to a passerby. He was the same man who was near the area earlier. Unfortunately for Caesar, the man had gone to the toilet when the boy scurries into the black van.

"Him? My son? Ahahaha. No, no Rafael. My son came just before we went in. But maybe we should give them a call to say we're done here."

"That's a good idea," Violeta said but still feel worried. Call it a mother's instinct because she could feel something had gone awry.

"It's ringing," Dr Chandra said as he sensed The Salazar's discomfort.  
"That's strange, No one's picking up."

Violeta had a look of woman about to panic. "Maybe the phone is on silent mode," Rafael quickly made an excuse. He didn't want his wife to get more worked up.

Dr Chandra felt awful, it was his idea to leave the little Salazar outside, especially when he didn't even introduce the parents to his son.

"Why don't we go to the main gate? If they're not there, my son has another friend there. Maybe he knows where they are." So the three of them quickly made their way to the entrance; all the while keeping an eye out for the little curious baby.

There should be some sort of explanation right here. Of who or what Dr Chandra's son looks like. Or why he hasn't shown up in our story. But that would take time and little Caesar draws nearer to the kidnappers' lair. But don't worry, that person isn't so far away from Caesar.

Let's see. In the time it took Caesar's parents and Dr Chandra to look around the area and made several crucial decisions, our little hero had just been pried away from the Barometer. They grab him by his armpit and lifted him off into the warehouse. 'Oh so this is what the inside looks like,' went through his head as he stared at the high metal roof, the doors the wooden boxes. And he stared at a room where the walls are actually fences made of metal wires; the door too. They opened the chain fence door and pushed him in.

"Duduk sini diam-diam," _(sit here quietly)_ said the man and immediately left afterwards. The man never even thought about whether the boy understood him.

The little enclosed area was dark and had some wooden boxes too. They were actually decorations, to make the room look as though it's full of boxes. Actually, the back of that place was very spacious and that's where little Caesar discovered his last wish had come true. 'Somehow I have been placed in a kindergarten!'

There were at least 10 children ranging from 9months to 6years old. Their clothes were dirty, their noses were runny and some were still in their pajamas. All were girls except for 3 babies that were either fast asleep or being cradled by the older children. They tried talking to Caesar but something had caught his attention; something he had learned to recognize when his nose was runny with red liquid. It was the smell of blood. He looked around and noticed that the children were sitting very close to each other but very far from the back of the room. Caesar hadn't learned about fears yet. Curious kitten didn't have time to be afraid. So he naturally walked to the back. It took a while for his eyes to adjust to the dark but then he saw it. A body lay on the ground with blood stained clothes.

"Yogurt lady!" he yelled at the same time realizing that he didn't know her name. He casually walks closer and squatted near her face and slapped her cheeks a few times. That was something he learned from watching his father and his work buddy, Dr Rylander. It's very effective.

"Wake up, Wake up. You're bleeding." he said. "If you don't stop the bleeding you'll go into hypovolemic shock and then you'll die."

The woman coughed and laughed at the same time. "That's...very fascinating. Little one," she said painfully. Then she had a very bad coughing fit.

"Do you think you...urgh...can help me...a bit," she struggled to speak.  
"Is there any clean cloth...around?"

Caesar gave the children a quick glanced and then said "yes." a little too confidently.

"Can you get it for me?" said the lady.

Caesar stood up and took off his tiny vest. "It's cleaner than what the others are wearing." he puts it on the woman's chest carefully. The woman laughed in surprise, not expecting that outcome.

"Thanks. I need you to hold it down right here and press on it hard."  
She moved the vest down to her abdomen. Caesar did so. He had seen people do this in one of the documentaries but actually having to do it was different.

The woman didn't expect a 5-year-old to be much help but Caesar had proved her wrong.

"What happened?" Caesar asked as he couldn't understand how a lady drinking a yogurt a few minutes ago could get so bloodied in a matter of seconds.

"Long story..." she said through gritted teeth."...short...urgh... someone called."

"Did the phone explode?" Caesar enquired further not noticing the woman's pain. She chuckled which was even more painful.

"No. Some guys didn't like me snooping around and they hit me," she replaced the word stab with hit in fear the boy would get spooked.

"Didn't you use your boxing?" Caesar said and pressed harder on the tiny vest. It soaked up the blood really fast covering the boy's hand in blood as well.

"There were three of them..." she coughed out blood.

"That's cheating," Caesar said angrily.

"That's life kid. You just have to be stronger. Now hush, pretend I'm asleep ok."

The woman was smart. Just as she had finished saying that, a burly man came through the wired door.  
"Nah!" He threw a plastic to the children who all whimpered and tried to get as far away as possible. "Makan!"

'There's that word again!' he thought exasperated. Caesar looked closer to the plastic bag and saw some bread in it. Not very appetizing. 'Maybe makan is food,' he concluded. He looked at the man and the man glanced back.

"Ape kau buat ni!? Hei! Mari sini! Jangan duduk main dekat mayat tu."  
_(What are you doing? Hei! Come here! Don't sit and play near that corpse.)_

He grabbed little Caesar by the collar. 'Again with the collar,' Caesar huffed silently. "Tengok ni!" _(Look at this!)_ the man showed Caesar his own hands covered in blood. "Satu kerje pulak aku nak kene cuci ni!" _(Now, I have to clean you up!) _he then pulled the boy away.

In the yogurt lady's heart, a tiny bit of fear crept closer but hope was also present as she thought, 'Good, they think I'm dead. It's now or never.'

Elsewhere, Dr Chandra, Rafael and Violeta realized that no one had seen either Dr Chandra's son or The Salazar's first born. In fact, they haven't even seen Dr Chandra's son at all that day. That's when they realized the urgency of the matter. Where has Caesar gone to?


	4. Chapter 4 Little Caesar and The Sun

_Author's note: So we have reached the last chapter. In this last chapter I've included a little Spanish to the story. I had to use one of the translator in English. SO forgive me if it's incorrect. The translations are at the end. Some of the Malay sentences are already translated in the story for your convenience. Some that aren't translated in brackets can be found at the end of the story. But you can guess what it means. ;)_

_Here a quick re-cap._

_Caesar (accidently) got kidnapped.  
The yogurt lady is hurt.  
Dr Chandra, Rafael and Violeta has just realised that Caesar and Dr Chandra's 'son' is missing.  
What else?  
I think that's all there is to it._

_Right._

_Expect a lot of ridiculousness in this last chapter._

_Review is appreciated. I like to hear what you think. :)_

_and_

**_THIS FANFICTION is not related to anyone in the real world. This is purely fiction and may not even be logically true._**

**_Edit: A special Thank you to Feathered moon wings for correcting my Spanish. XD_**

* * *

Chapter 4/4 - Little Caesar and The Sun.

The end is almost near for our little hero. The story takes a different toll from here. Panic and distress had hit Dr Chandra, Rafael and Violeta. People had gathered to see what was going on as the three was creating quite the scene at the main gate. Rafael was on the phone speaking to the police while Violeta and Dr Chandra gathered a few people to search for their children. She took out several pictures she kept in her purse of little Caesar. But the compound was quite big so they decided to start near warehouse 75. However their decisions couldn't get any worst. Word travelled fast and the kidnappers heard about the hullabaloo. One of them returned to the warehouse.

The burly man was busy washing Caesar's hand by a sink when another burly man came. This one was bald and looked unlike the locals. "Mereka sudah tahu. Kita kena keluar sekarang." _(They're on to us. We have to get out of here.)  
_  
"Kau gila? Macam mana nak seludup semua keluar dari tempat ini!?" _(Are you crazy? How are we going to smuggle the kids out of here?)_

"Van kan ada!" _(We have the van right!)_

"Mayat polis tu?" _(What about the cop's body?)_

"Ah tinggalkan saja." _(Ah, Just leave it.)_

"Tapi..." _(But...)_

Caesar switched off from hearing anymore. It wasn't interesting enough to him. Plus he didn't understand most of what they said other than 'van' and 'police'. Something else had caught his attention. Buzzing on the ground near a pail under the sink. It was faint but for someone who has a big curiosity and whose ears were closer to the ground, it was very distracting.

He had just picked up the buzzing phone when one man lifted him up like a sack of potato and placed him with the other children in the self made cage. They left him without checking, and if they had checked they would have notice the lady was gone.

Back at the main gate several police cars had arrived. It was something like that out of an action movie. Rafael and Violeta were entertained by a policewoman while the rest, who were equipped and heavily armed, stealthily made their way to Warehouse 73.

They closed off the area and several police crept closer. They scaled the wall and moved to the front door. On signal they rammed the door and charged in; some even broke through the window and propelled down. They search high and low and at long last one of them report in. "Sir? gudang 73 kosong. Ada ikan saje, Sir." _(Sir? Gudang 73 is empty. There's only fish here." _

Yes, it was just like a scene from a very bad cop movie. So, bad that several warehouse down from them a few propped up metal rod fell. The same metal rod that covered half of the number 8 and made it looked as though it was the number 73 instead of 78. The same metal rod that tricked our poor yogurt lady and left her bloodied and in pain.

Speaking about the lady. I think it is time we revealed who she actually is. Her real name was Solaris Chandra the second daughter of Remy Chandra. Yes, that's right. She is Dr Chandra's daughter whom the man love to call 'my sun'; much to the annoyance of his wife. "You'll make her think she's a boy if you keep calling her that," she kept telling her husband and after being nagged for more than he could handle, Dr Chandra changed 'My sun' into 'Matahari ku' (it means 'My sun' is his language). However Dr Chandra had too many international friends who didn't understand his language. So 'Matahari ku' was short lived (but not as short as 'My Solaris'. His friends kept thinking he said 'My solar rays' which was even worse than 'my son'). His daughter grew up into a fine young lady. She was a bit tomboyish but she became the star of the police department. She was their number one detective if I'm not mistaken. She does have several weaknesses like things to do with directions. Directions of any kind. Her left can be her right and her 'Yes, Sir.' can mean 'Do the opposite right?'. To many in the police department, and from this point in the story, she was known as Detective Solaris, or just Solaris.

"Have we heard anything from Detective Solaris?" her sergeant shouted at the front gate.  
"No sir! Last we heard she was going to check out warehouse 73, sir," replied a skinny officer.  
"What is that girl up to!?" his sergeant said angrily. "She better not messed up! 6 months tracking those criminals will all go to waste if we don't get them right here, right now!"

The criminals as you could guess were the kidnappers. A bunch of thugs that not only deal with human trafficking but several other crimes in Asia too. Unfortunately they were only a small part of a bigger organization. This group consists of people of different race and nationalities. Every one of them bent on money and power. Of course they're only a small band of man. The real evil is still unknown and at large. However catching these punks was the first step that will make a lot of difference.

Now let's go back a few minutes into the past to the last time we saw Solaris. She was bloodied and hurt in captivity with the children while Caesar had just been dragged away. The kidnappers thought she was dead so Solaris took the opportunity to take action. She vowed to make sure all the children safely return to their parents, even if it means she couldn't see hers. She had to do something. The tiny vest little Caesar gave her helped to boost up her confident.

When the burly man had left she rolled over and slowly got to her knees. One hand was always on her wound. With little Caesar's help she had managed to stop the blood from over flowing. The wound wasn't deep but it did hurt. She took a pipe to the head and a cut to the abdomen but she could still move.

She staggered to her feet and made sure the children were safe. They all were albeit a little shocked. She went to the door and just as she thought, it wasn't lock. Bad guys, if only they were all this stupid. So she stepped out a bit. There's a little bit of snooping left to be done. According to what she's seen so far there were three kidnappers here. They're waiting for a call and that call will lead the investigation to the source. All she need is to plan the bug.

I won't go into detail about where Solaris went or what she was up to or how crazy she was about leaving the children alone yet again. But I am going to bring the story back to the present and focus on our little hero.

The two men who carried Caesar back to the man made cage were busy discussing about how to escape. They placed Caesar behind the wired door and quickly left. From a far Caesar had noticed that the lady was gone but he only thought to himself, 'It's hard to pretend she's sleeping if she's moving around. Oh, I'll just pretend she's sleep walking then. That's logical.' He shrugged of the matter and waited for the men to leave. Just like every time he waited for his parents to leave so he can cause all sorts of mischief. For you see Caesar was learning a new kind of curiosity as he grew. The kind that allowed him to see the inside of inventions. Of course without the supervision of adults. So when the close was clear he took out the phone and looked it at every angle.

"Can I call my mum?" a small voice asked. For the first time that day Caesar actually listened to them. He stared at the girl who spoke. She stood close to Caesar. Her hair was curly red, skin pale with freckles and there were tears in her hazel eyes. Caesar felt bad for ignoring them earlier on and stretched his hand with the phone to the girl. She took it and suddenly handed it back. "It's your dad," she said "you should pick it up."

Caesar took the phone and saw Dr Chandra's picture and the word 'Dad' on the screen. 'That's not my papi,' he thought but pressed the green button anyway. "Hola, habla César. ¿Quien es?" he said like how his parents taught him. 'Oh no, wait,' he suddenly remembered, 'We are in another country. I should say it in English, not Spanish.'

Back at the front gate Dr Chandra tried several times to call his daughter. Then at long last someone answered and spoke something he didn't understand. "Hello? Who's there? Can I speak with my sun."

"This is Caesar. Your son isn't here Dr Chandra."

"Caesar!?" Dr Chandra shouted in surprise. He knew it! He knew Caesar was with Solaris. Then he noticed the area had gone quiet. He looked up and everyone was staring at him. Then, as though someone had pressed the play button, they all jumped on him. Caesar had to hold the phone away as the voices were screaming on the other end.

"He...hello?" he said out loud while still holding the phone at arm's length.

"César! Es mamá y papá! Where are you mijo?"  
" El Kindergarten. Este lugar no me gusta. La seññorita yogurt, esta lastimada. Can you come pick me up? The other children want to go home too." He said calmly.  
"Tell us exactly where you are, mi hijo?" his parents asked again desperately. They sound of a hurt yogurt lady only made them anxious.  
"I'm at warehou-..." a hand snatched the phone from his tiny hands before he could finish. He was surprised and looked up. The burly foreign man loomed over him, with crazy eyes and nostrils like a bull.

"Kau nak kene!? Macam the lady!?" _(You want me to hit you is it? Like the lady!)_

He raised his hand ready to slap Caesar. However, Caesar's power of deduction was faster and he quickly put two and two together. He deducted that 'the lady' the man was referring to could only be the yogurt lady. Therefore this man was one of the bullies.

"You hurt the yogurt lady didn't you!?" he asked angrily.

"Yeah. I did and now I'm going to hurt you because you've been a bad boy! Just like that woman!"

Then the words Solaris had told him earlier rang at the back of his mind. '..._you can only use it in defense and not for offense. Unless, it's for protecting the ones you love. Then you can go all science on them_.' Caesar felt several strange feeling he didn't understand but his tiny little eyebrow went down into a frown and both his hands slowly curl into a fist and rise into an awkward boxing stance.

Consciously, he was trying to defend himself. Subconsciously, he had come to acknowledge the yogurt lady as someone important to him. She was interesting and kind to him.

"You're a bad man!" he said as he gave an intense frowned a 5-year old could manage.

The man stopped mid way. He laughed heartily and asked, "Kau nak buat ape? Pukul aku? Who do you think you are? A boxer?" _(What are you going to do? Hit me? Who do you think you are? A Boxer?)_

"No, I'm Cesar!" he said calmly and then screamed "papi! I'm at 78!"

The man jumped but then looked at the phone in shocked. He still hasn't hanged up yet. On the other side of the phone, Rafael and Violeta who heard everything yelled to the sergeant, "They're at 78!"

The burly man looked at Caesar and advanced to hit a blow. Then WHAM! He fell on his side after a wooden board made impact with his left temple. Caesar looked at the man then at his fist. 'Science works and that was just from the power of observation!' he thought innocently when suddenly a familiar voice called out which startled him. "Well done kid! Good stalling. But come on there's no more time to waste."

Solaris stood, a bit hunched as she drops the board and ushered the kids to follow, "Mari kanak-kanak. Let's go home." Some had trouble carrying the babies so she took two in her arms and led the way. She moved slowly and the kids followed her like baby chicks. All except Caesar who had went the other way. "Kid! Science is this way~!" cried Solaris as she noticed the little kitten had disappeared. "but yogurt lady! The door is this way!" she heard Caesar's tiny voice from afar.

'Crap! Turn Right Solaris! Not left!' Solaris thought, "Coming!" and said at the same time.

They all moved clumsily to where Caesar was and saw the huge warehouse door with the number 78 painted on it. 'Dang, that's huge,' the female detective observed the huge warehouse door. 'There's no way I'm strong enough to push that open.' She looked around, 'There has got to be a smaller door for an injured lady with two babies around here!'

"The men took me pass this door when he wanted to wash my hands. I don't remember how I got in. How'd you get in yogurt lady?" Caesar asked out of the blue.  
"Through the window, but you don't try that till you're like 20 something ok," she replied casually. "Listen kid. I might need to see if the door would open. Can you~"  
Solaris couldn't finish her sentence because the band of cops from earlier dashed in. This time with even more enthusiasm, maybe because they know it's the right warehouse. There was an added extra bit in the background. Helicopters with news camera flew about. 'Oh, boy.' Yes, the whole thing went on the news.

"Caesar!" two people shouted and made a bee line for the boy while knocking everyone in their way. Caesar was lifted off his feet but this time it was the way he didn't mind. He giggled as Violeta and Rafael cuddled him. Two police came and took the babies off Solaris. So she had time to looked at the giggling Caesar. For a moment she could've sworn he looked like a normal boy. Not the one that spoke all sciency.

"My sun!" Dr Chandra shouted and limped towards the group. Rafael and Violeta turned to finally realized who the person Dr Chandra was talking about. 'Dr Chandra's son is a girl?' both thought silently. The both of them found out why Solaris is called 'my sun' later and laughed inwardly for thinking of something else. As for Dr Chandra, he said he'll never forget to introduce his children if they are around. However, he forgot about it in about a week later.

Sorry, back to the story shall we.

"Hey Dad," Solaris said still somewhat hunched with a hand on her wound.

"You're bleeding!" he cried in horror.

"It's just a flesh wound. Little Caesar there helped me stop the blood. See?" She showed them the tiny vest tied to her abdomen.

"Why did you took Caesar with you? That was very irresponsible of-"

"She didn't take me here. Those men did," Caesar interrupts as the police dragged the men out.

"I think yogurt lady needs to go to the hospital now." he continued "When the adrenaline rush is gone the pain will come back...and then you'll faint and then die."

All four adults stare at the boy for a few seconds until Solaris broke the trance. She started laughing and so did the other three.

"Why are you laughing?" Caesar asked. 'Did I say something funny?' He wondered.

"I was just thinking...ahahaha... of how right you are." Solaris said with a smile and then slowly fell backwards onto the ground.

"Solaris!" "Yogurt lady!" "Someone get the doctor!" They all screamed together.

The last thing that went through Solaris head was what Caesar had told her about yogurt. Maybe that is true too, she wondered and everything went black.

That marked the end of Caesar's little adventure. Solaris snooping took the case to the next level but she was out of it. She was hospitalized for about a week. Caesar often visited her and played doctor till the real doctor ran out bawling. Of course he didn't do it intentionally.

After the week, Solaris took a month leave from work and spent most of her time babysitting Little Caesar. Fortunately for him, she was a very fascinating person. Unfortunately for both, his parents' research took them off to another country and they had to move, yet again.

"So, this is it kid. It was fun while it lasted." She smiled and kneeled down to Caesar's height.  
He had his usual tiny vest on, head of hair that defied gravity and an added backpack with a small spaceship stitched to it. (no doubt, it's the handiwork of Violeta Salazar.) The airport was full of people but it wasn't too noisy.

"Haterocromia iridum," the boy said suddenly while brushing his fingers on her cheek.

"Is there something on my face?"

"No. It means your eyes have two different colors." Caesar giggled. It amuses him that the lady was so simple. (but it was actually him who was complicated). She took out her compact powder and checked her eyes. They were both dark brown. She looked at Caesar sideways and whispered "I have my contacts on. How-When did you find out?"

"The first time we met, you cough out yogurt and your contacts fell out. I tried to save it with a shtick."

'Oh,' she didn't even notice.

"why do you wear contacts? Your eyes are beautiful." she blushed. 'So adorable,'

"Because it helps me not to stand out. My work requires me to stay hidden. So that I can help people," she replied.

"You hide yourself to protect others?"

"This world is a tough place to live in Kid. Sometimes you have to hide your true self from people in order to help them." she said.

Caesar listened and kept that in mind. He didn't fully understand it yet but those words will be used later in his life. He would keep to himself the truth in order to protect. Solaris didn't know she had just planted that idea in the little boy's subconscious. She really should watch out what she says to kids. Actually, we all should.

"My sun, don't forget to take your medicine. It's passed the time already. Jangan lupa untuk makan dahulu." Said Dr Chandra as he stood a bit farther away with Rafael and Violeta. Solaris was about to stand when he notice a frown on Caesar's brow. "What's wrong little emperor? Got your pants tied in a knot?"

"Makan...it's a very distracting word." Caesar said. Solaris didn't know what to say so she bought some pineapple candy for him. If only she knew how distracting that word was.

"Makan is food right?" Caesar asked as he walked hand in hand with Solaris to the boarding hall. Solaris and Dr Chandra had a special pass through the airport securities.

"Uh, actually it means 'eat'. Makanan is food. Why do you ask?"

"I don't want to keep thinking of it. So what do we say when people ask 'Sudah makan?'"

"If you haven't eaten you say 'Belum', which means 'Not yet', but if you have then just say 'Sudah' which means 'i have'.'"

"Wow yogurt lady, you're evolving. You're getting smarter." Caesar said cheerfully as though one of his experiments was a success.

"I think some of your smart vibe is rubbing onto me. Hey, want to learn more neat words. Heard you're heading to Malaysia. The language there is somewhat the same if not different."

"Sure," Caesar said happily.

The conversation went on till the plane arrived. They parted with a good note. That was the last Caesar saw of Solaris and Dr Chandra. He still remembers the event a little but they've lost contact with them.

"That, my dear mijo is the end of the story."

"You made that up didn't you?" Rex asked as he eyed his brother from bed.

"If course I didn't. It's a true story."

"Then why did you say you didn't remember them?"

"I said little Caesar remembered the event a little. I didn't say I've forgotten about them."

"Ok, then...how did you know about what the police and what mom and dad were up too. Or the yogurt lady?"

Caesar just chuckled. "I pieced it together from what mum and dad and Solaris told me. It was a very memorable event. It's not every day that you get kidnapped."

"But-" Rex started and was immediately interrupted by Caesar.

"But nothing mijo. You asked for a story about me and you got one. Now sleep or else Dr holiday will have my head if you're still not well tomorrow."

Rex eyes dropped. "Ok," he gave in and yawned. "But you owe me a true story next time."

Caesar said 'Good night' and left the room with a smile. Maybe he shouldn't have told that story. Then again it was the only one on his mind at the moment. Suddenly his phone rang.

"Apa khabar kid?" a voice said from the other side.

"Khabar baik." Caesar said in a weird accent.

"I see you still remember." the woman teased.

"No, it's just that I never forget." he replied. He was still smiling.

"My father says he just found the documents you're looking for. How would you like me to send it?"

"Actually, I think I'll come down. It's been years since we met, hasn't it?"

"It sure has kid. I'll come pick you up at the airport. Just call me when you have arrived."

"That won't be necessary. I have a means of traveling that could get me there in half the time needed. How about I'll meet you at the warehouse. Tomorrow."

"Sounds good to me. I got some business there anyway. Got to go kid. See you soon."

"Goodbye for now Yogurt lady."

The voice at the other end laughed and hung up.

He had lied a little to Rex. He did kept in contact. Friends always do even after years of silence.

**THE END.**

* * *

**Spanish Words.**

Hola, habla César. ¿Quien es? - H_ello, Caesar speaking. Who's there?_

César! Es mamá y papá! – _Caesar! This is mom and Dad._

El Kindergarten. Este lugar no me gusta. – _The kindergarten. I don't like it here._

La seññorita yogurt, esta lastimada – _The yogurt lady, she is bleeding_

**Malay words**

Apa Khabar? – _How are you?_

Khabar baik. – _I'm fine thank you._

Mari Kanak-kanak – _Come children/kids._

Jangan lupa makan dahulu – _Don't forget to eat something first._

**Thank you for reading until the end. XD**

Rabbit-miza


End file.
